


Pollinating Flowers

by nadagio



Series: Flowers [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, honest communication is my kink, hunk is a good friend and wingman, more emotion and humor, not really smut, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadagio/pseuds/nadagio
Summary: Lance has a boyfriend now. His boyfriend, Keith. Keith is great, everything is great! Except Lance is maybe a little bit... super sexually frustrated.





	Pollinating Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This has been languishing on my computer for almost a year, waiting for me to "finish" it by adding some smut. Didn't really add smut. Sorry! But polished it a bit and hopefully you'll like it.

Through a series of events that are sort of embarrassing and partially a secret (despite what Hunk and Pidge think they don’t know everything!)... Lance and Keith are boyfriends.

Lance was able to convince _Keith_ to be his boyfriend. Even after a month, Lance hasn’t gotten over how awesome it is that _Keith_ – hot, hot-headed, hotshot Keith – is now his _boyfriend._

But he is. And so Lance gets to do fun boyfriend things with his boyfriend, Keith. Fun boyfriend things like make out on the common room couch. Which they are doing, right now. And it’s amazing.

No one else is in the room with them as Lance locks lips with Keith (his boyfriend who is currently straddling his lap). That would just be _completely_ rude. But they’re not too worried about someone walking in on them because at this point… the team is mostly used to it. Sometimes Lance just wants to kiss Keith or vice versa and doesn’t feel like walking across the castle first to find some privacy in one of their rooms first. Too much time spent _not kissing!_

So they’re kissing. Lance’s hands are buried under Keith’s shirt and stroking the skin of his back while Keith’s are tangled in Lance’s hair as he enthusiastically sucks on Lance’s lower lip. Lance is definitely starting to feel a bit hot and bothered by all the lip on lip action, but manfully restrains from grinding his hips and making obvious his very physical reaction. For Keith’s sake.

At one point though, he can’t help but (doesn’t even think as he does it) slide his hands down and slip his fingers under the waistband of Keith’s pants to grope at his ass. Lance just really loves that ass.

Keith immediately freezes up. Stops moving, muscles tensing, the works. God dammit.

Lance removes his hands immediately and murmurs “sorry.” And Keith shrugs and says “it’s fine” before getting back to the kissing, but it’s definitely less enthusiastic than before. Their makeout session is still fun but winding down now for sure.

Which is when Hunk walks in, sees them on the couch, yelps, and stammers out, “GAH! Um, sorry? I guess I’m just gonna -”

Keith pulls back with a flushed face, avoiding eye contact with either of them when he says, “No! You’re fine.” Keith climbs off Lance’s lap and makes an admirable attempt to straighten his clothes and tame his hair. “You go ahead and uh... stay. I want to train for a bit anyway.”

“You sure?” Hunk asks warily, looking between the two of them. Lance pulls his legs up on the couch to better conceal his half-chub. _That’s_ a bit awkward. Lance nods with a smile and it’s maybe a shade too enthusiastic and welcoming but nobody calls him out on it.

“Yeah.” Keith leans down to leave a quick peck on Lance’s cheek. They exchange fond smirks and Keith heads out of the common room with a parting, “See you!”

Lance’s eyes follow him out the door and linger. He sighs.

“Hunk, my man,” Lance says, turning to his friend. His pushes aside his frustration with ease and he's nothing but enthusiastic and genuine when he asks, “You down for some bro time?”

“Sure,” Hunk responds slowly, still looking a bit skittish from across the room. “But, um. Do you guys really have to do that in the common areas? I don’t know about anyone else, but I always feel like next time someone will be naked. And I don’t know if I can look either of you guys in the eye ever again if I actually witness you having sex. Lance, what will that do to the team dynamic if I can’t look you in the eye ever again? What will that do to our _friendship?”_

Lance pouts and hugs his knees. “Don’t worry about that, dude,” he says. “Seriously. We are still _so_ far from the naked fun times.”

Hunk approaches the couch slowly, eyeing it like maybe the sexual frustration developed there might be catching.

“So… at the risk of inviting you to spill way more information than I need,” Hunk says, sitting beside him. “You sound... pretty disappointed about that.”

“Because I _am!”_ Lance says. “You willing to spend our bro time listening to me whine about my boy problems?” Lance gives his best friend some pleading puppy dog eyes.

Hunk shrugs. “If you’re not too descriptive about the physical stuff.”

“You’re the best, buddy!”

“I know.” But he seems pleased at the reminder. “Tell me all about your boy troubles, Lance.”

Lance sighs dramatically and flops against Hunks shoulder. “I just don’t know what’s keeping us from doing more?” he says. “Like, making out and touching is obviously okay. He likes it. But as soon as we get to any heavy petting he’s super uncomfortable. I mean, I knew from the beginning he didn’t want to have sex right away. But I don’t know why and I don’t know when we will.”

“Have you asked him about it?” is Hunk’s predictable response. Lance groans.

“...Nooo.”

“Dude.” Hunk lifts his shoulder to nudge at Lance a little. “You know what I’m going to say.”

“I do know, but Hunk!” Lance curls up against the yellow paladin’s arm. “I _can’t_ ask him about it!”

“Doubtful, but please do tell me why.”

“Because he got all offended when I asked the first time!” Lance whimpers at the memory. “And everything I said was the wrong thing. And I don’t want him breaking up with me just because I got too impatient to have my dick touched by my hot boyfriend.”

“Lance, too descriptive!”

“Sorry,” he mumbles. “But you know what I’m saying?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Hunk is quiet for a moment as he thinks. “Does this time you asked happen to be that time about a month ago when you asked him out in an insensitive and poorly thought out way?”

“...Maybe.”

“Lance.” Hunk sighs. “It’s different asking your _boyfriend_ why he doesn’t want to have sex than it is asking a friend to have sex with you.”

“But is it really? ‘Cause I think the conversation will go about the same.”

“It shouldn’t. You guys should be able to talk about these things when you’re in a relationship.”

Lance lifts his head to look at his bestie with a frown that is squinty and suspicious.

“See, it’s one thing to talk about relationship goals like that.” Lance lifts a hand and then flips it over for emphasis. “It’s a _whole_ other thing to actually meet them.”

“Well you’re definitely not going to meet them if you don’t even try.”

Lance drops his hand and buries his face in Hunk’s shoulder. “...I’m scared, Hunk,” he whispers. “I really like him and I don’t wanna screw things up.”

“Keith likes you too, you know,” Hunk says gently, lifting his arm up to pull his friend in for a cuddle hug. “That’s why he’s your boyfriend.”

Lance shrugs as he snuggles in against Hunk’s side. Sure, maybe. But does Keith like him enough to put up with him being needy and demanding for sex?

“I don’t want to make him uncomfortable like I have been,” Lance says glumly, “But I don’t know how to ask without sounding like an asshole.”

“Well, maybe you can approach the problem from a different direction,” Hunk suggests. “If you can’t ask why he doesn’t want to have sex, maybe ask the limits of what he _does_ want to do. If he has any issues maybe he might bring them up himself, and at least that way you’ll know what his boundaries are so he’s not uncomfortable.”

“Dude.” Lance straightens to give his friend a look of awe. “That’s freaking brilliant.”

“You think that’ll work for you?” Hunk asks, smiling.

“Definitely!” Lance grins, bouncing in his seat. “Ideas like that are why you’re a certifiable _genius_ and the bestest buddy in the universe! Thank you!”

Hunk laughs and rubs his neck. “And compliments like that are just one reason why I’m glad to help.”

“Do you think Keith is done training?” Lance asks, already psyching himself up for the big ask.

“I dunno, I don’t think it’s been that long.”

“Yeah… you’re right.” Lance shakes his head and settles back into the couch. “Whatever. I can ask him later.” Lance turns to him with a grin. “And now that you’ve helped me fix my funk, we can have some real quality bro time, dude!”

“And what are two bros to do at a time like this, Lance?”

“Well, Hunk, I’m really glad you asked...”

They exchange a pair of mischievous and conspiratorial smiles.

* * *

By the time bro time is over (and boy will Pidge be sorry she ever left her laptop open and unattended) Lance is in a happy and confident mood, and definitely ready to confront his boyfriend about physical boundaries.

So Lance heads to Keith’s room. He should be done training by now, right? Lance knocks and, sure enough, Keith opens the door with hair freshly wet from a shower.

“Hey, snugglebear.” Lance leans in to give him a kiss and Keith accepts it without so much as an eyeroll. Victory. After a month of Lance using stupid pet names, Keith has mostly given up on protesting when they’re alone. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.” Keith steps aside. “What’s up?”

“Just hoping to talk to you about something,” Lance says and swaggers into the room with his usual grace.

“Talk?” Keith parrots, frowning. “About what?”

Lance sits on the bed and makes a beckoning gesture instead of answering. “Come here!”

Keith approaches slowly and stands in front of him with arms crossed. “You’re acting weird, Lance.”

Lance rolls his eyes. He just wants them to be comfortable as they talk! _Standing_ would be weird.

“Your face is weird,” Lance retorts, pulling Keith down and into his lap. Keith is willingly tugged along but doesn’t uncross his arms.

“You _like_ my face,” Keith says. “So what does that make you?”

“Pretty weird, I guess.” Lance is not at all bothered to say so. “But I’m not here to talk about your face, as cute as it is.”

“Cute, is it?” Keith finally uncrosses his arms and loops them around Lance’s neck. He smirks. “But you just called it weird.”

“Maybe it’s weirdly cute. Freakishly cute, even. No one should have a face that cute, kind of cute.” Lance is happy to be pulled into their usual banter, even if it distracts them from his mission. Exchanging stupid words with Keith is a lot of fun. “It’s kind of suspicious, actually.”

“Oh?” Keith lays his head on his arm, nose pressing against Lance’s neck. “What exactly are you accusing me of?”

“I think it’s a clever disguise. Distract people with a cute face so they won’t suspect you’re actually...” Lance pauses. “An alien.”

Keith laughs. “You’ve got me there.” He toes off his boots and swings his legs up onto the bed to curl up tighter around Lance. “I am part alien, but there’s no disguise. Is it really that distracting?”

“Yeah.” Lance hums and closes his eyes to savor the feeling of Keith in his arms. “Can’t stop thinking about it. It’s awful.”

“Poor Lance,” Keith murmurs.

“Poor me,” he agrees.

They enjoy the cuddling in silence for a minute before Keith says, “You wanted to talk about something?”

“Right.” Lance laughs. Keith really had managed to completely distract him with his cute face. “I did.”

“What is it?”

Lance tightens his arms around Keith and takes a fortifying breath. “Well. We haven’t ever talked about our… limits. Physically. Like, what we’re comfortable and not comfortable doing. Together. But I think we should.”

“...Oh.” There’s definitely some tension in Keith’s body now where there wasn’t before. He’s uncomfortable about the topic but Lance presses on.

“Yeah, so… I can go first?” That will probably make it easier for Keith, right? “Um. Obviously I’m pretty handsy, I like touching you. And kissing you. And I’d be down for doing that _literally_ anywhere.” Then Lance has a thought and needs to backtrack. “Well, actually, I dunno about mouth to ass. Or sweaty feet. That sounds kinda gross. Maybe after a really thorough shower? But literally anywhere else is cool.”

He tries to get a look at Keith’s face to gauge how he’s feeling so far, but it’s buried in Lance’s neck and Keith is quiet. So Lance rambles on,

“I mean, I’d be a bit nervous trying to give you a blow job but that’s something I’d like to do someday if you’ll let me. Um… yeah. So using my hands and mouth to get you off sounds awesome. What else? I don’t even know what all sort of kinky shit there is. Toys? I don’t have any but if I did I guess I’d want to talk to you about it first. And there’s like… dick up the ass stuff. I’m gonna be honest, I’ve watched porn but I don’t totally know how that works or how I feel about actually _doing_ it, so that’s probably a no for now but maybe later.”

Keith is still quiet so Lance gives him a squeeze and says, “Keithy? Honeypie? I think I’ve exhausted the limits of my imagination here. What are you thinking?”

“So you haven’t… before?” Keith asks eventually, and Lance isn’t quite sure what in particular he’s asking about, but whatever it is the answer is probably no.

“I know I’m a handsome devil and charming with the ladies,” Lance says. “But despite all appearances and bluster, the peak of my sexual experience was our awkward jerk off session in the cave.”

“Seriously!?” Keith lifts his head to give Lance an incredulous look, which Lance chooses to interpret as flattering rather than embarrassing. He doubts Keith has much more experience himself, after all.

“Yup. I’m a bit shocked too.” Lance sighs. “And dismayed.”

“But you’re so comfortable talking about it!”

“Well, talking and faking confidence aren’t usually problems for me, so…” Lance shrugs.

“Wow.” Keith looks so shocked that Lance can’t help but laugh.

“Did you think I’m some kind of… sex god? Mr. Casanova?”

“No.” Keith rearranges his face into a cute frown and looks away.

“You totally did.” Lance smirks.

Keith continues to scowl and denies, “No I didn’t.”

He totally did, but right now Lance would rather continue their conversation than keep teasing him about it.

“If you say so.” Time to bring things back around. “And what about you? What are you okay with? Or definitely not okay with?”

“Um.” Keith lays his head back down on his arm. He’s _so_ much more relaxed than at the beginning of the conversation. Good job, Lance! “I haven’t thought about it in that much detail. But basically everything you said, I agree with? Hands and mouths are good. I wouldn’t know what to do with a toy. And despite some thoughts or fantasies or whatever, ass stuff is…” He trails off and doesn’t continue.

“Kind of scary?” Lance ventures to guess. And Keith nods. But wait - “You really agree with everything I said?”

Keith nods again, and Lance is dumbfounded. He doesn’t want to call his hot boyfriend a liar but -

“Then why do you freak out when I touch below the belt or ask if you want to take off your clothes?” Lance asks, all thoughts of being sensitive and indirect are gone. “Are you saying this is stuff you’d be good doing eventually but not now?”

Keith groans and curls up tighter in Lance’s arms. Lance is really not sure how to interpret that reaction.

“Babe?” He says to the man-turned-fetus on his lap. “I’m seriously confused here.”

Keith groans again, but this time at least removes his face from Lance’s neck enough to respond.

“I thought… you had more experience and I didn’t so I was nervous I’d be bad at it,” He admits. “I thought… after what you said in the cave, that you’d want to...” The next part is mumbled but still audible. “Do ass stuff.”

It takes a moment for Lance to process that, but when he does he can’t help but smile. And then giggle.

“So what you’re saying is...” Lance tries to shut down his laughter, he really does, but his shoulders are definitely shaking a little and he can’t help but smile. “You were nervous and thought -” He giggles. “You thought I was gonna go straight from groping you to fucking you in the ass? Or expect you to fuck _me_ in the ass?”

“...Basically. Yes.” The pout is audible in Keith’s voice.

Lance tightens his arms around Keith to squish him in a hug, because his hot boyfriend is just too freaking adorable. He lets out another giggle and sets his cheek on top of Keith’s head.

“Wow. Okay, I am so glad I finally asked,” Lance says. He loosens his loving octopus arms a bit. “You know we don’t need to do that to have some fun, right? Like, if I could cuddle with you naked, or just shirtless, that would be awesome. There’s the always tasteful option of humping while fully clothed and coming in our pants. I mean, if we don’t even touch each other but jerk it in the same room like in the cave, that would be _super_ hot.”

“Really?”

“Really. I definitely masturbate thinking about watching you jerk off, so...” Lance shrugs. Just thinking about it now, having this conversation, and feeling the positive direction that it’s going – his dick is already taking notice.

“Hmm. I want you to do more than watch,” Keith says, one arm pulling back from around Lance’s neck so Keith can put his hand on Lance’s chest. Lance inhales sharply.

“Yeah?” he asks, voice a bit raspy.

“Yeah,” Keith says, and kisses Lance on the neck. “Maybe we can help each other out, this time.”

This time? _Holy shit._ Help each other out? _Yes, please._

“Um. Right now?” Lance squeaks. _Please_ let him mean right now.

“I don’t have anywhere else to be. Do you?”

Thank you, universe. Thank you, Hot Boyfriend Keith.

“Nope. Not me, nowhere to be but here with you,” Lance assures him quickly.

“Then let’s do it,” Keith says. He straightens in Lance’s lap and promptly removes his shirt, because once the red paladin decides to do something there is _no_ hesitation.

Lance thanks the universe again for its blessing. Keith’s bare torso is a gift. Holy shit he’s so ripped. All that training pays off, obviously.

Keith stands to start removing the rest of his clothes and Lance watches him in a happy daze. But then Keith notices that Lance isn’t moving and stops with a frown.

“Are you going to get naked or what?” he asks.

“Yes!” Lance says too loudly and jumps to his feet. He nearly falls over trying to take off his jeans and Keith steadies him, laughing.

“Careful. If you break your wrist or something I’ll have to take you to a healing pod and we’ll miss out on the sex.”

“Keith,” Lance says earnestly, “If I break something, I want you to keep going. I’d suffer through the pain for the pleasure of having sex with you.” But he doesn’t _actually_ want to break something so he’s more careful when taking off his shoes and pants.

“I don’t know if that’s romantic or just desperate.” Keith helps him take off his shirt, and then they’re both standing in Keith’s room in their underwear. Lance soaks in the view with a giddy smile. His boyfriend is so fucking hot. Shit, those _thighs_. And it’s very nice to see the growing bulge in Keith’s briefs that says he’s into this.

“I vote romantic, but I’m not ashamed to say that I am also very desperate,” Lance says. “See, I have this super sexy boyfriend who I’ve been wanting to bone for a month but all we’ve done so far is make out.”

“Sounds awful,” Keith says, mock sympathetic as he steps closer to wrap his arms around Lance’s waist and lift his chin for a kiss. Lance is happy to oblige.

“It really is,” Lance says when he pulls away from Keith’s lips. “But I’ve got hope that’s gonna change real soon.”

“How soon?” Keith backs Lance up to the bed but keeps pushing until he’s forced to sit down.

“Now soon?” Lance says, watching transfixed as Keith shoves him onto his back and straddles his hips. Holy shit this is really happening. His hot boyfriend is on top of him, practically naked, and they’re going to have sex.

“Hmm.” Keith leans down for a kiss, pressing his hips down to grind their erections together through two layers of cloth. Lance groans. “Yeah, now sounds good.”

Lance lifts his hands to touch Keith’s naked back, caressing and sliding down to grip him firmly by the ass. Keith’s moment of hesitation is so short Lance barely even notices, because Keith immediately relaxes right after and rocks his hips again. And again. And it feels so fucking good.

So fucking good. Holy shit. Who knew weeks of sexual frustration could be solved with a single conversation? Hunk, apparently. What a genius.

Keith moves his hand between their hips and slips his fingers beneath the waistband of Lance’s underwear in order to grab Lance’s dick. And Lance fucking _keens_ , arching his back with a high-pitched whine.

 _One_ conversation and now his hot boyfriend Keith is touching his dick, about to get him off in the most satisfying orgasm of his short life. Good job, Lance.

The mental congratulations are interrupted when Lance’s brain abruptly melts and dribbles out of his ears. And then it’s no more thinking for Lance. Not for a good long while.


End file.
